<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by palenebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937918">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palenebula/pseuds/palenebula'>palenebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Consensual, Dark Fantasy, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palenebula/pseuds/palenebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon fell from heaven and right into arms of two demons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit dark in nature. The idea was supposed to be your usual smut heavy angel-demon fic but then i sat down to write it and...this happened.</p>
<p>Posted on <a href="https://twitter.com/palenebula/status/1369071285687349252?s=20">twt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The candles were lit in the chandeliers hanging all over the room, between the carved huge pillars. They threw a soft yellow light in the room and left his fair skin aglow. His wings reflected the light off the shiny feathers. He breathed deeply.</p>
<p>The collar was a comforting weight against his throat. The metal used to dig in at first, but now it felt nice. His skin had gotten used to it. The band tightened around his neck as if on instinct.</p>
<p>He moaned.</p>
<p>A shiver ran through his body. It started at his throat where the collar went tighter and travelled down. His ankles shook and the bony protuberance on either side of his ankles collided against each other.</p>
<p>He tried to support himself but couldn’t as his legs refused to hold his shaking weight and gave up. His arms strained above him and the metal shackles clanked with the movement. His wrists bruised as the cuffs scratched at them.</p>
<p>The collar started loosening up and he breathed the much needed air. The wheezing sounds bounced off the ornate walls.</p>
<p>“Little angel, didn’t we talk about this before?” A deep voice spoke from the shadows. He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes,” He whispered. His voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. He didn’t know his body could feel these sensations before coming here.</p>
<p>Everything changed since he came here. He changed since he came here.</p>
<p>“Then why did you do it?” Another voice chimed in this time. It was sharp but it held the same importance as the first one did to him. They both were equals for him. Equally tempting, equally evil.</p>
<p>Why had he done that? He asked himself the question, again and again. Why did he do that? What did he want? One word came to the forefront of his mind as an answer.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>“I missed home.”</p>
<p>His whisper was barely audible now but the two beings heard him fine. He closed his eyes. His answer had disappointed them, he could feel it.</p>
<p>“You want to leave us?” The deep voice was sad. He struggled to turn his head to look at them.</p>
<p>Never. He would never leave them.</p>
<p>“No.” He shouted. “Never.” He shook his head rapidly. He wouldn’t leave and even if, someday, he did, he knew he wouldn’t belong anywhere but with them.</p>
<p>“Then why, precious, why would you do that?” This time they walked out of the shadows, as if they were a part of it, and his body thrummed in excitement as they came closer. The pitch black smoke came close, closer still.</p>
<p>The shackles clanked again as he tried to stand on his feet and failed again. He looked at them and his wings materialised into existence behind him, grey vastness, and feather soft, so soft that even water droplets hurt them sometimes.</p>
<p>The memory of his wings being white and shiny was a ghost, it slipped though his fingers and was on the edge of disappearing from his consciousness. They were the palest white compared to his brothers’ and they shined pearlescent. He used to love showing them off.</p>
<p>Now, they were grey. Grey, grey, like the ashes that his, once, pure soul was reduced to now. He liked to keep them to himself and his lovers now.</p>
<p>The smoke swirled around him and transformed into two tall figures. They stood in front of him, looking down while he looked up at them and his body reached towards them, bowing into a curve for their touch as he pushed himself on his tiptoes.</p>
<p>They stayed out of his reach.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was broad, broad shoulders and broad back. He liked to press kisses on Chanyeol’s narrow waist and see his muscles flex from the touch. He looked like an angel and his personality matched his face.</p>
<p>He fucked like the demon he was, all sin and destruction.</p>
<p>Sehun’s face was a mask; he had learned to read it. Sehun looked every inch the demon he was, tall and cruel. He had discovered that he could melt him in minutes. He was slender, leaner but built.</p>
<p>His hips moved in the most sensual way, all slow and torturous.</p>
<p>Chanyeol and Sehun were poles apart and still so same.</p>
<p>They were two sides of the same coin.</p>
<p>These demons, they were beyond beautiful and they were his.</p>
<p>They could make even angels fall. He was an immortal proof of that.</p>
<p>They had made him fall and then they kept him for themselves. They made sure he would drown in them, never to resurface.</p>
<p>He... wanted to sink.</p>
<p>“They will take you away from us.” Chanyeol said with a small frown on his face and he wanted to wipe it away. The words slapped him in the face and he jerked back. No, he hadn’t agreed to that. He would never do that to them.</p>
<p>“No, I told them I want to stay. I told them-”</p>
<p>“Did they listen to you?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>His mind flashed an image in front of his eyes: his brother looking at him, sad but determined.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“We will come for you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go back,” he said with a content smile.</p>
<p>“What did they do to you?” The accusatory whisper slithered between them and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“They loved me. They loved me like the devils are supposed to. They loved me with abandon and then some.”</p>
<p>“They can’t love, Junmyeon!” His brother countered his words with a menace he hadn’t seen before. “They don’t know what love is.”</p>
<p>“Stop this.” He chided, his anger rising then. Why won’t his brother believe him?</p>
<p>“Jun, please listen to me.” His brother’s voice had turned gentle. “They aren’t made for love.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t made for sin either, brother.”</p>
<p>His response fell flat between them. He turned away after that. His pair of grey wings contrasted his brother’s fair ones.</p>
<p>“I am not coming back. I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t where you’re supposed to be.” His brother’s voice followed him as he walked away. “This isn’t your home, Jun.”</p>
<p>“Home is where they are.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tears trickled down his cheeks and turned into pearls as they touched the floor. “I don’t know. I don’t know if they believe me.” The demons touched him then.</p>
<p>Chanyeol wiped his eyelashes and Sehun stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>“We won’t let you go.” Sehun bent his head down and touched their foreheads.</p>
<p>Chanyeol growled and Sehun moved away. He looked at Chanyeol and the demon didn’t lean down. Instead, he snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him and crushed him against his hard body.</p>
<p>His arms stretched above him at a painful angle. He could feel the skin around the cuff break as the metal grazed it roughly. His feet were dangling off the ground and he liked the weightlessness. His wings tried to curl around him but he pulled at them and settled them against his back.</p>
<p>He tilted his head and Chanyeol’s lips lit a fiery path on his temple and cheekbones. He continued, “We can’t let you go.”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“You are ours, little angel.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we yours too, precious?”</p>
<p>Sehun’s fingers whispered against the naked skin of his thighs. His nods were eager this time.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He hissed as Chanyeol’s teeth dug into his collarbone. Sehun’s fingernails scratched at his thighs. “Yes.”</p>
<p>His wings trembled against his back as the two demons touched him. His limbs were already heavy but Chanyeol held him securely as the Sehun’s teeth dug into his thigh. He screamed and Sehun lapped at the blood.</p>
<p>“Sweet.” He moaned and he licked his lips, dark eyes turned darker.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was vibrating against him and he wanted nothing but to touch them, soothe their ire. Tears slipped through his eyes at the urgency and he pulled at his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re hurting yourself, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol’s baritone travelled from his ears through his torso and to the swaying tips of his toes.</p>
<p>“Let me touch you.” His voice broke as he continued, “p-please.” He kissed Chanyeol’s cheek and begged some more.</p>
<p>“Not today.” Sehun’s order was final. He sobbed in desperation.</p>
<p>Chanyeol hissed and turned his head to lick at his neck. He closed his eyes tight and prepared himself for the bite that came a breath later. His heartbeat picked up but he could hear the sounds of Chanyeol gulping the blood by mouthfuls.</p>
<p>If he had been a human, he’d have died.</p>
<p>It felt like hours but it was only minutes after Chanyeol stopped and stepped back from him. The angel couldn’t do anything as Chanyeol placed his bare feet on the freezing floor. His ankles gave in and he dangled by his wrists again.</p>
<p>He knew what was coming. The pain, the bone numbing pleasure. His cells pulsated with anticipation and awareness as the demons moved around him. He braced himself, hoped they’d start slow but they didn’t.</p>
<p>First touch on his wings came so sudden that his vision turned dark. He arched trying to get away from the pair of hands that stroked his wings. The millions and millions of receptive points in his feathers shook and rattled under the fingertips.</p>
<p>He screamed again as fingers stroked his feathers, digging in deeper into the grey softness. He choked on air as his cock stood hard and red and weeping at the tip.</p>
<p>“Please....”</p>
<p>“You want us to stop?” Sehun asked mockingly and he wanted to lash out at the cruelty. Instead, he shook his head as his body went through another shock wave. The hands moved and he wanted to die.</p>
<p>“You want us to keep going then?” Chanyeol’s gentle tone was opposite to Sehun’s but he knew he’d get no mercy there. He shook his head again. Fuzziness was starting to fill his thinking. He was getting high on pleasure.</p>
<p>Wings were erogenous zones for angels. He didn’t know that till he had stepped into Hell and right into arms of two demons. They had shown him how they can render him speechless just with a stroke on his feathers. He had passed out the first time they had tried this.</p>
<p>He didn’t even know what pleasure was, had never been introduced to it until these two demons had violated his body in ways he never thought was possible. They invaded him, they triumphed over him.</p>
<p>He never imagined that sinning would feel so delectable.</p>
<p>He didn’t know which palm belonged to whom. His whole being was concentrated on their movement, soft strokes, fingers gliding then stopping and crushing the feather tips between the fingertips, then moving again.</p>
<p>His cries were joined by the occasional tap-taps of pearls bouncing on the floor as his tears would fall. The hands moved slowly now, pressing against the feathery expanse and his body went rigid. They moved down....down some more...</p>
<p>He turned his head but the collar started tightening around his neck again. His wings ruffled and the tremors started at the base of it and moved towards the tips.</p>
<p>The grey shook and shook as a pair of hands slipped under the wing to caress the darker underside, the small feathers more sensitive to touch. He threw his head back. The other pair moved towards his lower back, a little beneath his shoulder blades, towards the base of the wings.</p>
<p>He was going to disintegrate. He was going to scatter away into small fragments of light. He could feel it. The collar cut off his air supply at the exact time the fingers pressed against the base. He stopped breathing.</p>
<p>His cock squirted on the floor in front of him. The drops of white lay amongst the pearls, everything shining in the muted yellow light.</p>
<p>Hands were gathering him again, holding him. Every time something would accidentally touch his oversensitive wings, he would whimper. Apologies followed immediately. He didn’t complain as he was arranged on a soft surface on his stomach. His wings lay limp on his back. Fingers massaged his aching ankles and bruised wrists.</p>
<p>“We needed to remind you where you belong, little angel.” Chanyeol’s words whispered against his wrists as his lips brushed the bruises away. He looked at one of the lit chandeliers.</p>
<p>“You belong with us, precious. Always. Forever.” Sehun’s words got lost somewhere along his ankles. Dextrous fingers moved in small, round circles on his skin following the path of Sehun’s lips.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered as fatigue took over.</p>
<p>He understood them perfectly. He understood the message they were trying to engrave on his psyche. He understood that even if he left this place, even if he left them, he won’t live. It was impossible for him to be in a place where the two won’t be. He understood that without them he was nothing. He also understood that they won’t let him leave neither will they let anyone take him away.</p>
<p>In all honesty, he wanted to stay.</p>
<p>He thought of his wings. He thought of how all the angels had pale white his were darker now, how his clashed with his brother’s. His mind then summoned images of two identical sets of wings.</p>
<p>Dark wings, dark like the cloudless night sky, infinite and vast black....how they glittered like galaxies resided in them....how they curled around him...how the black felt right against his grey.</p>
<p>His lips curled up at the corners.</p>
<p>“Home is where you two are.”</p>
<p>~Fin.~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>